One More Night
by chellethebelle
Summary: Damon's packing his things and rolling out of Mystic Falls as fast as his baby blue Camaro will take him. Elena finds out and tries desperately to make him stay. O/S Canon until 3x22.


**This is just a short o/s that popped into my head while listening to Maroon 5's song One More Night. **

**It's canon until 3x22. **

**Thank you to Sandra (dutch_treat) for proofing this for me and to Emma for always reading what I send her and telling me if it's any good. LOL**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fucking Petrova doppelgängers! Always expecting everyone to bend over backwards for them just because they bat those doe eyes and maybe cry a little. Okay, well Katherine never cried.

So I'll amend that - fucking Elena Gilbert.

First she nearly attacked me with her lips at that seedy motel in Denver. Then I found out that I was facing certain death and she gave me a fucking phone call to say goodbye. And, oh yeah, _I chose Stefan over you_. Again. Then she let Matt drive her off a bridge and demanded Matt be saved. What? She couldn't have Stefan unbuckle her seatbelt and swim to the surface herself?

But nobody ever listens to me.

So I was fed up and ready to leave. To get the hell out of this town and away from the happy couple that just realized they get to spend forever together. But of course, Elena cried and screamed and threw a tantrum and had the balls to throw my promise to never leave her in my face. She said she needed me. That she'd never be able to transition into her vampire life without me.

And like a lost puppy, I unpacked my shit and stayed.

For three months, I've listened to Elena throw tantrums, fight with Stefan, tell him that she loved him, that he was the best choice she'd ever made - yeah, that one stung - and I've listened to them go at it like rabbits.

I have no idea why I've tortured myself. The girl left me to die alone, knowing full well what I felt for her. But every time I try to escape, she needs me. She gets kidnapped, held hostage or attacks an innocent man in an alleyway.

Do I look like a janitor? I might as well with all the shit I've been cleaning up.

And not once in three months has she mentioned the memories I compelled away. I know she remembers. She knows I know. Though, thankfully, she hasn't thrown those back in my face. Well not yet. I guess it's only a matter of time.

Which is why I'm in my room, suitcase open and on my bed, packing. I don't need much. Just a few shirts and jeans until I get to a place I can stop and buy some more. I've made sure to pack the few precious items I own. My mother's wedding ring. My first edition books. That basically covers it. I don't need much. I'm not terribly sentimental.

I'm just zipping my case closed when my door opens and I hear a heavy sign.

Great. Here we go again.

"If Stefan tries to shove one more bunny down my throat, I'm going to scream," Elena complains as she flops onto my bed like she owns the fucking thing.

"You know if you spent even half the time talking to Stefan about your relationship problems than you do talking to me about them, you'd get a lot more solved," I say indifferently, because I am indifferent about them. They only care about themselves and each other. Well good for them, I'll get out of their perfect little world as soon as I can.

"What are you doing?" she asks when she notices my open suitcase, her voice rising in panic.

"Washing the dog," I deadpan.

"This isn't funny," she nearly screeches. Her eyes are wide and wild with alarm. "Why are you packing? Are you leaving me?"

I choose to ignore that and pull my suitcase off my bed and place it on the floor.

"You said you'd never leave me," she says in a shaky voice. God, I bet she's on the verge of tears. If I look up into her eyes I know they'll be all big and brown and glassy. It's the last thing I need so I glance around my room, making sure I didn't forget anything I'll need. I'm not coming back. Not for anything. Or anyone.

"Elena," I sigh, finally letting my eyes land on her. She's perched on the edge of my bed with her hands fiddling nervously in her lap. She needs to cut the innocent virgin sacrifice act. It's old. "Your biggest concern right now is that bunny blood is making your wittle tummy hurt. You don't need me."

"You can't leave!" she cries and I roll my eyes, trying my hardest not to let it affect me.

"The hell I can't." My voice is harsh, and I see her flinch, but I ignore it. She doesn't need babying any more. "You made your choice. Live with it."

"I remember everything," she declares desperately. And there it is. She's clinging to that declaration like a lifeline. Like she's telling me something I don't know. Like she's cluing me in on some vital information that'll change my life.

"I know." It's all I say because I refuse to give in and react. That's all she wants.

I cross the room and just as my hand nears the doorknob, I feel something soft hit my back. The fuck?

"Did you just throw a pillow at me?" I ask slowly, turning to see the fire in her eyes as she stands next to my bed, her chest heaving with the energy it's taking her to keep herself under control.

By the time the question leaves my mouth, another object goes whizzing by my head. I barely even saw her move. Oh, hell no.

"What are you, twelve?" I ask incredulously. She's throwing things at me for fuck's sake!

"You're running away." She tries really hard to make that sound like a harsh accusation, but it comes off as more of a pout.

"You're fucking right I am," I agree before I level her with a cold stare. "You made your choice. I am making mine."

"Well what if I chose wrong?" she yells. And I mean, she _yells_ it.

You gotta be fucking kidding me. I groan and wipe a hand over my face. Are we really doing this? Because once she realizes the magnitude of what she just said, she'll take it all back. And I'm ready to force her to take it back. Right now.

"You do not get to guilt me into staying," I bite out. "You don't get to dangle your love in my face and then snatch it away the moment you get what you want from me. That's not how this is going to work any longer, Elena."

"I don't want Stefan anymore!" she bursts out. Then her hand is moving around on my nightstand grabbing random items, and I know what's coming. "I." Throw. "Chose." Throw. "Wrong!" Throw.

Alright. Now I'm pissed. I have her pinned to the mattress before she can say _I don't know how I feel_.

"Stop. Throwing. Things. At. Me," I growl. I have one hand tightening around that pretty little neck and the other has her two wrists trapped above her head. She may be a vampire now, but I'm still older. My whole body is pressing her into the mattress, my hips against hers, our chests flush against each other's.

"Well you won't listen to me!" Her screeching voice is mostly muted by her compressed airways. She wriggles and squirms against me, trying to gasp for some unneeded air.

And then she rubs me there.

The sensation is like a lightning bolt through both of us. We freeze in this intimate position. My legs have pushed in between hers, her pelvis is tilted upward and we're nose to nose.

Abort. _Abort this fucking mission, Salvatore! NOW!_

I'm about to move away. About to drop her hands, release her throat, and pretend that none of this has happened. But then she opens her mouth and snarls at me. She snarls at me.

Mother of God. I'm screwed. So, so, so screwed.

And before I can even process another thought, her lips are on mine. It's all so right and yet so, so wrong. This is not what I wanted. However, judging by the now-painful throb between my legs, it surely is what my body wants.

My thoughts wage war on each other. I'd be a fucking liar if I said I hadn't been wanting something like this to happen between us, but it's all just too little too late. But I'm leaving. I'll never see her again, never get this chance ever again.

Finally I decide to take this night. Take this night and make the memory so good, it'll last for the rest of my days.

In the next second, I'm kissing her back, coaxing her mouth open and plunging my tongue inside to taste her. Just like I remembered. I can't help the groan that leaves the back of my throat.

Then we're ripping each other's clothes off like we can't get to bare skin fast enough. Fingers, mouths and fangs are everywhere - tasting, feeling, savoring.

God, I can't get enough of her. Which is ridiculous. I should be done with her. After everything she has done to me, I should be long gone. And I will be gone. After tonight.

She's squirming underneath me and her hands and nails are pulling at the skin on my back. I let my lips trail down her neck and then lightly scrape my fangs down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, and across her stomach. I take my sweet time and drive her absolutely crazy.

She moans, my name, and other sounds that show just how _not_ human she is.

My mouth finds the soft, wet folds between her legs and the animal in me cannot be contained any longer. I use my lips, my tongue, and my fangs to my advantage. Elena's hands are in my hair and she's pulling. Hard. And it's turning me on like no other. The tighter her balled fists get, the slower I go.

She lets out a growl and I smirk against her. She's going to beg for it. And I'm going to make sure of it.

I sheath my teeth with my lips and let them slowly rub back and forth until she's moving so much that I have to hold her down.

"God, Damon." There's a pleading to her voice, but I want to be sadistic and I want to hear her say it.

"Yes?" I ask innocently, lifting my head from her center. My lips are coated with her and I see her eyes open and zero in on that very thing. She digs her heels into my back, trying to pull me back to her, I comply until I'm mere centimeters away and I wait, letting my breath flow over her wet skin.

"Is there something you want, Elena?" I ask, brushing my lips against hers as I speak, then I dip my tongue between them to taste her again and to swirl around that little bundle of nerves, before I pull back once more.

Her body bows and I only smirk.

"Please, Damon," she cries and I can't help the satisfaction that rolls through me.

I don't keep her waiting. My mouth and tongue are relentless on her, sucking and licking in just the right places. Her whole body is anxious for relief and I don't disappoint. With just a few more expert flicks of my tongue, she's gone.

Her whole body tenses around me and she's calling my name as she falls over the edge. My mouth is still on her, only more gently, prolonging her pleasure and helping her ride it out until the bitter end. Finally her whole body goes lax and I hear her blissed-out sigh. It's music to my ears.

I crawl up her body and she opens her eyes to glare at me. It's sickeningly adorable.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" I ask sweetly.

I see something wild spark in her eyes and the next thing I know, I'm flat on my back and she's straddling my stomach. Oh, God. I didn't think I could get harder, but I do and it's almost painful now, but before I can retaliate, she sinks her teeth into my neck with zero finesse, just pure hunger. Her mouth is greedy and I'm sure she can taste how much I want her right now. How much I've always wanted her. Shit, I almost lose it right here and now. Like a fourteen year old hormonal teenager.

She pulls back when she's had her fill and her mouth is red with my blood. Her breath comes out as a satisfied hiss and her eyes are closed in pleasure. A few stray drops trail down her chin and drip onto my chest.

Oh fuck.

I can't take anymore, so I slam her back onto the mattress, position myself and plunge into her in mere seconds. She's so slick and tight and _so good_. Her gasp only fuels me on and I rear up, bracing my weight on my elbows next to her head as I slam into her, setting a punishing rhythm. She braces her hands against the headboard to keep from being plowed into it and her legs wrap around my waist, holding on tight. I can feel the pressure building inside. Like a hurricane, there is no stopping it. My hips are like pistons, back and forth, not stopping, not slowing.

I can feel Elena's heat tighten around me and I can't help the strangled growl that tears out of my throat. I look down at Elena and she's panting, her eyes normal, but her fangs extended because she's so close. And then she comes, her sex contracting around me, milking me until I follow her, my climax roaring through my body and reverberating around the room. It seems like it lasts for hours, crashing over me in waves, extending Elena's release as well.

I collapse on top of her when it's all over, totally and completely sated, listening to her content purr as she runs her hands up and down my sweat-slicked back. Several long minutes later, I roll off of her, but she doesn't let me get far. She curls up right next to me, one leg between mine, her arm draped across my stomach and her head on my chest.

Everything in me is screaming that I need to push her away. That this was a one time thing and that I'll wake up tomorrow wanting more than she'd ever give me. Wanting the trust and love that comes with being with someone for eternity.

And that's just not going to happen.

She loves Stefan. She chose Stefan and in the morning she'll remember that.

But against my better judgement, I pull her closer, bury my face in her hair and fall asleep.

Because when you have an eternity to live, what's one more night?

* * *

**Follow me on Twitter: rachellebelle08**

**Reviews are love! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
